Preview
by packerlover123
Summary: Just a preview of a story I'm working on let me know if you want to read more and I will make this a real story, let me know what you think.


**May the Dread Wolf Take You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I Only Wanted to Help, Please Forgive Me Ghi'lan**

The cold passed reluctantly from the earth, and the retiring fogs revealed out stretched hills, and trees reaching for the sky, that surround the beings that lived within. A young elven child is wondering within the beautiful forest, in which she was born, she looks around and smiles. Her smile is one of innocence and grace, she runs around laughing and just enjoying everything around her from the sites, to the feel of the grass beneath her bare feet and the smells of misty rain drops that fall from the sky. A loud wolf howl suddenly interrupts the young girls laughter and she stops walking she looks around trying to see where the wolf call is coming from. She hears the braking of a branch behind her and she turns around. Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, the little girl is gone replaced with a young woman of 19 years of age, she has midnight black hair, her eyes are a milky white, almost as if she is blind, she wares a long white dress that is decorated with green vines and intertwines with her arms and neck, almost as if they are bindings, she also wares a circlet upon her head that symbolizes her bloodline connection to the old nobles of ancient elven times. The woman stairs at the wolf before her, he is a large black wolf with piercing red eyes, filled with rage and sorrow of a long forgotten past by all but him, but his eyes also show a happiness in finding his pray, he is at least 10 feet high and holds a strong stance. The wolf then slowly approached the woman, she didn't move and allowed the wolf to stand in front of her. The wolf bent his long neck down and placed his head on the woman's shoulder, she slowly encircled her arms around him and said "Hello Fen'harel, you interrupted my memory of my last day in the forest were I was born you know". The wolf wined in apology and slowly pulled back, he then crouched low and gave a mournful look as to say "I'm sorry da'lin" the woman just smiled and said "its ok Ghi'lan the only happiness I get from that memory is that it's the day I met you" she then pet the wolf on the head and voiced her thoughts to him. "I'm to become a spy tomorrow my Ghi'lan what am I to do" she then looked down to him seeing him content to lie on her legs looking up at her. "do you have any advice for me Fen'harel I don't know how to trick them into believing I'm a rouge mage in need of help." The wolf suddenly stud up from their sitting position pushing the woman to do the same and turned into his elven form. He had Long black hair that was braided down his back he bore a clock that draped around his body with a wolf pelt that went around his left shoulder and chest, he had the armor of a warrior and king, looking as if he is prepared for battle, his sharp sky Blue eyes are the only thing that can be seen though his black wolf mask. He looks to the young woman with concerned eyes and says "da'lin why do they send you to them you are so young and to valuable to let anything happen to you." she looks to the wolf who has become a man and says "I wanted to go Ghi'lan, no I need to go, I have to prove myself to my people Ghi'lan. I know you and the keeper believe that I will be able to bring my people back to who they once was but no one else dose, the other keepers and first's believe I'm to young and inexperienced to lead my people, they believe that I need to grow more be older and have more knowledge of the world before I lead them to a new age of knowledge and growth by listening to those to know more. Like you" she looks to the man before her trying to see if he understands or not. The man looked to the young woman and slowly pulled her into his arms holding her to his chest, "da'lin you have nothing to prove, but if you need to do this I understand. I will teach you how to trick them but in return you must promise me something" he says tilting the young woman's head to look up at him. "anything Ghi'lan" She responds softly looking into his eyes her heart beating loudly in her chest in sync with his. "you must run at the first sign of trouble, and don't be a hero even to help one of your people my princess of elves do you understand." he said with a dark voice that demanded obedience from her. She couldn't speak her heart was beating so fast and her mind was thinking a thousand thoughts per second till finally she spoke "Yes Ghi'lan I understand".

 **3 months latter**

She is running towards a screaming voice in the distance "Please somebody help me!" she runs faster as the screams become louder and more despite but the voice was not why she was running towards danger it was because she sensed Fen'harel's power. _She remembered her promise to run away from the danger but did he mean to run from him?_ She thought as she grew closer to her Ghi'lan's power and the screams for help. As she reached where the power was coming from she heard another voice that cased her bones to ache and her heart to beat faster. "keep the sacrifice still" the voice said, it was not her Ghi'lan it was another she knew, tho she knew not where or when, the voice did more then make her afraid it made her sad and angry. She burst open the door distracting the ritual that was taking place, "hey what's going on here" she said causing the monster in font of her to drop an orb it was not just any orb it was his, her Ghi'lan's, she did the only thing she could think of to do she grabbed the orb and took the power that this monster was trying to steal. She felt a burning pain and collapsed to the floor, the power of the orb as trying to integrate itself into her own magic, and if she had time she would have helped it. But there was no time she fought though the pain and said to the old woman that was now on the floor, "run, we need to run" grunting in pain as she spoke the power demanding that she stop and embrace it. She and the woman were running away from the danger, hoards of demons at their back they ran until they reached a dead end. "their coming what are we going to do" the old woman said in panic and fear, the young elf looked down at her hand saw a mark starting to form, a clear sign that the magic of Fen'herel was punishing her for not embracing it when it demanded she do so, "I have a way but I need time can you keep them off me wale I concentrate please" she says to the old woman and the old woman nods in understanding she picks up a sword that lays on the ground next to the dead body of a fallen templar. Then she gets to work, she kneels down and stairs at her hand then she speaks in a low and mournful voice "I'm sorry my Ghi'lan, I'm so sorry" she then takes her hand and razes it in fount of her, her eyes close and she chants "Ar ematha ma magic fen'herel" the mark then fades in color leaving only a scar as evidence of the betrayal to her Ghi'lan. She then used the magic to open a rift in the veil and yelled to the old woman fighting demons "into the rift now" then she and the old woman run into the rift diapering with the horde of demons behind them.


End file.
